1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a screen for reflecting projection light from a projection apparatus such as a projector disposed in front thereof to provide a projection image, and the screen.
2. Related Art
As a reflective screen for reflecting a projection image, there is known a screen, which makes it possible to obliquely project the projection image from below and to observe it in the front side, and which has a number of convex unit shape sections arranged two-dimensionally on a screen substrate, each unit shape section being provided with a reflecting surface for reflecting projection light, the reflecting surface being formed partially on a surface of the unit shape section in accordance with a position of projection from a projector or the like, thereby blocking outside light from above (see JP-A-2006-215162).
However, regarding an influence of the outside light from above, since the some of the incident light is reflected but not transmitted nor absorbed even in the case of using, for example, a light transmissive or light absorbing material in a portion of the screen other than the reflecting surface, the outside light cannot necessarily be prevented sufficiently on the surface of the screen. In this case, there is a possibility that some of the outside light entering the area other than the reflecting surface is reflected to exert an influence on the projection image. Therefore, in order for preventing the outside light from above more effectively, it is desirable that a treatment for antireflection is executed on the area other than the reflecting surface on the surface of the screen. However, in the case of executing the antireflection treatment by forming an antireflection film, for example, it is not necessarily easy to form the antireflection film because more precise thickness control than in forming the reflection surface is required, and the shape of the area in which the antireflection film needs to be formed is complicated. It is also not necessarily easy to form the reflection surface with good condition about the durability, for example, on the surface of the screen. Especially forming the reflection film that dose not exfoliate easily on the variant screen substrate is not easy.